I Want to Live
by Jewel08
Summary: The Planet is dying. In order to save it, the Goddess plans on sending someone back in time in hopes of preventing the horrible events from happening. But instead of Cloud, someone else steps up. And this time, the Silver General refuses to let his friends die and his honor crumble into dust.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Er... hi? Yes, another story, because I am incapable of keeping to one story. But this time, it's FFVII, because I have recently fallen in love with Crisis Core. Now, there are A LOT of time-travel stories, but most are Cloud going back in time. Okay, but... me want Sephiroth. Sephiroth is one of my four favorite characters in that game! So... yeah. This is Sephiroth going back to the past, fixing it, and looking as bad-ass and gorgeous as ever while doing it!**

 **Oh, and the title comes from Skillet's song 'I Want to Live'. Someone made an awesome music video on YouTube about Sephiroth using that song, and that's what inspired this fanfic! I highly recommend the video!**

Chapter One

Zackary Fair, Lieutenant and Ex-First Class SOLDIER, aka Puppy, and Aerith Gainsborough, half-human half-Cetra, stood arguing with the Goddess Minerva.

"It is the only way to save the Planet," the Goddess said, her once-brilliant golden armor rusted and cracked. Her limbs trembled despite her efforts to keep them still, but it went unnoticed by the angry SOLDIER.

"We're not arguing that!" Zack shouted, fists clenched. "But why Spikey?! And don't say it's 'cause Cloud's the Planet's Champion! He's gone through enough; any more an' he's not gonna make it!" In his anger, the Gongagan's accent was leaking through into his voice.

"Cloud barely made it through Geostigma, let alone my death, Zack's death, and Sephiroth's returns," Aerith added. "Don't make him go through any more."

Before the Goddess could respond, footsteps echoed in the stillness around them. The Silver General of SOLDIER came to a halt, green eyes solemn. Masamune was nowhere in sight, and there was no longer any madness lingering in his mind or soul.

"I will go," he half-offered, half-commanded.

Two more men appeared at Sephiroth's side: a redhead and a ravenette. The redhead tossed his hair back with an arrogant motion, earring glinting, while the other simply crossed his arms.

"Why, Seph?" Zack asked, surprised. "And... what about Genesis and Angeal?"

"I inflicted the most damage on the Planet, Zack. Cloud doesn't deserve even more pain and heartache because of my foolish actions," Sephiroth said.

"And Angeal and I wouldn't be able to do what needs to be done as well as Sephiroth," Genesis added. "After all, he is the Silver General, and the _One-Winged Angel_." Angeal rolled his eyes at his oldest friend's dramatics.

The Goddess inclined her head. "So be it. You know what needs to be done...Silver WEAPON. Prevent these tragedies from ever happening."

"What about Spikey? Think we should tell him?" Zack asked.

Angeal shook his head. "He most likely won't even remember this future, Zack," he said gently. "And young Strife might not like the fact that it's Sephiroth doing this."

Zack hesitated, then reluctantly nodded. He walked up to Sephiroth and gripped him in a tight hug, despite the General's stiffness. "Take care, Seph," the Puppy said softly. "Don't ever forget that we're there for you, even if it's not exactly us that're going to be there."

Sephiroth hesitantly returned the embrace, much to Genesis and Angeal's shock. Maybe the Puppy had done what they couldn't before Sephiroth's madness. "I won't, Zackary. I was simply too blind last time."

Aerith came up to him, green eyes calm despite being so close to the man who had murdered her. "There is a chance I might remember this future due to my Cetra heritage, so make sure to visit my church with Angeal and Genesis when you get the chance."

Sephiroth was confused before realizing what she meant. His eyes widened and he let out a slight gasp.

The Goddess spoke once more. "Return to the past, Sephiroth Valentine, and change what once was. Destroy Jenova before she gets the chance to finish what she started!"

The last thing Sephiroth saw before his vision was filled with green was Zack, Aerith, Genesis, and Angeal, all filled with hope and trust that he would be able to change the hell that was the future.

 **So? How was it? I'm a huge fan of Sephiroth and Zack being friends, so that's why that was in there. And yes, I couldn't resist making Sephiroth a WEAPON. I think it would be the best way for Minerva to make sure he couldn't go against the Plant and his mission, even if he's cured of Jenova's influence. You guys know what Aerith was talking about at the end?**

 **This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic, so go easy on me! But don't forget to review! Or I'll get Sephiroth to come after you with Masamune!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm glad to see people seem to like this story already. I'm hoping that you guys stick with the rest of the story as well. If you guys want to see anything in this story or have opinions on the fate of different characters, I'm open! Except Hojo and Hollander. They, for sure are gonna die. Very painfully.**

 **You guys did catch Seph's parentage last chapter right?**

Chapter Two

Sephiroth felt like he was falling, and images flashed in his mind. The labs, Hojo's sneering face, the mako treatments that burned and stung and made him feel devastatingly ill, meeting Angeal and Genesis for the first time, the war against Wutai, and then... the start of a nightmare.

 _What would have happened if I had insisted donating my blood to Genesis?_ Sephiroth wondered. _Would the degredation have stopped, or would something worse have happened?_ He wished that he had insisted.

 _I promise that I will fix all this, Genesis, Angeal, Zack. I will not fail this time._

0o0o0o0o0o

When Sephiroth opened his eyes once more, he was in a very familiar apartment. The Silver General got up off the chair- _a chair that had been long destroyed in a nightmare he was a large part of_ -and went over to the window, hoping that what he would see would be Midgar, still standing as Meteor had never fallen. And that was exactly what he found. The sun was setting, and the sky was tinged green with Mako.

"It really worked," Sephiroth breathed. "But... what is the date?" The strongest SOLDIER whirled and strode over to the calendar he had hanging on one of the walls. According to the calendar, it was nearly a year before Genesis would injure his shoulder in their spar. "I have a year," Sephiroth said to himself. "A year to make preparations and changes."

There was knocking on the apartment door, and Sephiroth absently called, "Come in."

Angeal and Genesis came in, arguing about something or another, while Sephiroth could only stare. They were both so _young_. Angeal's face wasn't as lined, and his eyes were free of the fear and loathing he'd held towards himself when the truth of his origins came out into the open. The Buster Sword was secure on his back, which seemed odd to the Silver General after seeing Zack have it, and eventually Cloud Strife, for so long. The Buster Sword was no longer rusted and cracked, instead it was still as unused and impressive as it ever was.

Genesis, though, was the real shock. Genesis had still been alive when the Goddess sent Sephiroth back, and he hadn't seen the other man in _so long_... Genesis's shoulder was fine, and the hate and insanity that had hung around the Crimson Commander like a shroud was gone, since it had not happened yet. His hair and coat were as bright and vibrant as ever, and Sephiroth realized with a jolt just how _much_ Sephiroth had missed him.

"Sephiroth?" Angeal asked. He blinked, realizing that the two had been staring at him just as he had them.

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said, shaking his head. "I did not mean to be rude. What is the matter?"

Angeal and Genesis shared a look. They'd come here because Zack was acting weird, but now it seemed there might be something wrong with Sephiroth too! "It's nothing too serious. It's just that Zack Fair, my apprentice, is acting stranger than he normally does," Angeal admitted.

"You should have seen him!" Genesis added. "He broke down crying when he saw Angeal and started hugging him; nothing we said could get him off! He only let go when we said we needed to talk to you. We think there might be something wrong with him."

Sephiroth's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly, which alarmed the two Commanders more. Sephiroth was a master at not showing his emotions and looking calm and collected through everything. What the hell happened to change that?!

"Sephiroth?" Genesis asked.

"...I see," the Silver General mumbled. "Where is Zack now?"

"In his quarters," Angeal said, shocked. Since when was the Silver General on a first-name basis with the Puppy?

"I think I'll go and talk with him then, Angeal," Sephiroth said. "Make sure Genesis doesn't set my apartment on fire." He shot the redhead a teasing smile and departed, leaving two gaping Commanders in his wake.

"The world is coming to an end," Angeal stated.

"When the war of the beast's brings about the world's end..." Genesis muttered. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sephiroth knocked on Zack's door, and the excitable Puppy yanked it open. His mouth dropped open in surprise, and Sephiroth felt a jolt of shock himself. Zack's hair was shorter, and the long bang that used to dangle in front of his face was gone. And the scar on his cheek from the fight against Angeal was gone. It was very unsettling for the Silver General to see this version of Zack. This Zack hadn't been betrayed by everyone he'd known (except Cloud) and killed by the very company he was loyal to.

"Sephiroth!" Zack exclaimed. "Angeal told ya, huh?"

"He mentioned how you started crying when you saw him and refused to let him go, yes."

Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh... I don't know why I did that. I was just so _happy_ to see him for some reason, and Genesis as well.. and even with you, just now! And I have no clue why!"

Sephiroth understood. Zack had no memories of the future Sephiroth had come from, only vague impressions and feelings. Though Zack would probably have to stay away from Hojo, since Zack would most likely try to murder the slimy, depraved scientist. Not that Sephiroth blamed him.

"I don't believe that it should be anything to worry about, as long as it doesn't affect your training under Angeal. Take care," Sephiroth said. He walked off back to his apartment, knowing that his two closest friends would have a lot of questions for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Genesis had nearly tied Sephiroth to a chair before Angeal stopped him. Sephiroth regarded Genesis with a single raised eyebrow. "You know you didn't have to do that, Genesis. I'm not about to vanish before answering any questions you have. Your Puppy was fine when I went to see him, by the way, Angeal. Just a little confused as to why he was so relieved to see you. Now, what would you two like to know?" Sephiroth crossed his legs elegantly, waiting expectantly.

"You're different, Sephiroth," Angeal said. "You've never been...almost carefree, before. You _teased_ us before you left to visit Zack earlier, and you seemed very familiar with Zack even though you only met him once before. Did something happen?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes...something did happen. I suppose you could say that. I have to say, though, the Goddess is just as impressive as you would think, Genesis."

That left the redhead gaping, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Angeal spluttered. "Wait... you're saying you met Genesis's Goddess?"

"Minerva, yes. The world was ending. Gaia was dying, and she needed to send someone back in time to fix what went wrong. The Goddess wanted to send her Champion, but Zack and Aerith Gainsborough were arguing against that. So I volunteered."

"Wait, Zack? And who's Aerith? What...?" Angeal couldn't get all his questions out.

"I believe that I was sent back nearly ten years," Sephiroth continued. "That's why I was so shocked by seeing you two. Those horrible things that happened have yet to occur."

Genesis finally reclaimed his voice. "Start from the beginning. What happened to us in this...future you came from?" Genesis wasn't sure how much he believed the Silver General, but he knew Sephiroth would never joke about something this serious. And, if it was true, it would explain why Sephiroth had been familiar with Zack and why he'd seemed to mellow out overnight.

"Angeal and I died," Sephiroth said shortly. "It started...about a year from now, during one of our spars. Genesis was injured, and the wound didn't heal. That was what started it all."

Angeal was confused. "What do you mean, the wound didn't heal? Most injuries we get heal within minutes if the wound's not too bad."

"It was a process called Degradation. His body was dying, and eventually, Angeal, yours did as well. You couldn't handle what you had become, and you forced Zack to kill you. Genesis was still alive, though, by the time I was sent back."

The two Banorans were speechless. Was this true? And Angeal... why would he ask Zack to kill him?

"What about you, Sephiroth?" Genesis asked, for once dreading the answer.

"You know about my past with Hojo. He lied, about my parents. Jenova is an alien, a parasite that nearly wiped out an entire race. My real mother was Lucrecia Crescent, a scientist and Hojo's wife. But she had an affair, with a Turk named Vincent Valentine," Sephiroth admitted. "From what I found out, Valentine was shot by Hojo and nearly died, eventually being placed underneath a mansion. And my mother... she sealed herself into a cave in the mountains."

"I didn't degrade, back then, but I... I eventually went insane. I burned down a village and killed the townspeople. Jenove took over my mind, convincing me I was a god and that she was my mother. I nearly killed Zack, and then I was stopped by a simple infantryman. I was thrown into the reactor. But I came back twice more. Wreaking even more havoc and nearly causing Jenova's triumph. I wiped out the last of the Ancients, the Cetra. I insisted I be the one to come back in time because I ruined the future more than any other."

Silence met Sephiroth's words, as the two Commanders paled.

Finally, Angeal broke the silence. "Sephiroth... it's...almost unbelievable. If that's the future, how are we supposed to change it?"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "You want to help?"

Genesis acted offended. "Of course! We wouldn't be much of a 'Holy Trinity' if we abandoned you now, would we?" But Sephiroth could see that Genesis truly meant it.

And for the first time, Sephiroth smiled.

 _I've got my friends. With them at my side, nothing can stop me, not even Jenova._

 **Ta-da! I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will probably be Sephiroth curing Angeal and Genesis of the degradation before it even starts, and we'll be seeing more of Zack. And our favorite flower girl will make an appearance!**

 **By the way, do you guys want Zack to receive memories of the future, or are you okay with him just having impressions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys and gals! I'm back with another chapter! I'm kinda amazed that I've been able to find time to update my various stories while still being in school and having a part-time job. Last chapter, I asked if you guys were all right with Zack getting his memories back slowly, and two of you responded. Those two, Sake and CRed1988, both wanted Zack to get his memories back, so that's what's gonna happen.**

 **Did you guys like the fact that this is a longer chapter?**

Chapter Three

It was the next morning that Sephiroth decided to start his plan. Oh, the plan? Like he said to Angeal and Genesis late last night, the plan was very simple: destroy Jenova, kill Hojo and Hollander, cure Genesis and Angeal from the Degradation BEFORE it started, keep his friends alive, and change Shinra from the inside-out. From what he'd observed in the Lifestream, Rufus Shinra would be better for the company than his father.

Zack, the excitable Puppy he was, was going to be going with the Holy Trinity today, which Sepjhiroth had had no problem with, to the two Commanders' shock. Zack gave one of his wide grins.

"Where are we going, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked. The four of them were dressed in casual clothes (and holy Minerva, it was _weird_ seeing Sephiroth in a regular shirt and jeans) and their weapons were hidden away. Sephiroth had pulled his hair back in a ponytail and hidden it under a jacket, so that hopefully it would take people longer to realize who he was.

"Sector Five in the Slums. There's someone there who we need to see."

Zack stumbled a little; his head was ringing, and for some reason, light green eyes and flowers came to his mind. Longing and happiness filled his heart for some reason the Second Class didn't understand. He heard a voice, a young woman's.

 _No, I'm Aerith._

 _Normally, people are more careful with flowers._

 _I have twenty-three tiny wishes._

 _I'd like to spend more time with you..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's...a church?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "It's who's inside that will be able to help us." So the four of them went inside the broken-down church, Genesis wondering if maybe this was where the Goddess Minerva had once been worshiped.

There were only a few pews still intact inside the building, the rest were broken and splintered. There were multiple stained-glass windows, dirtied and a little faded, but still awe-inspiring. And the white pillars were all still in one piece. There was an altar covered in red fabric that was still mostly intact, but what caught the SOLDIERs' attention were the young woman and the flower bed.

The Mako reactors in Midgar made the soil barren, unable to grow anything, yet there was a good-sized patch of flowers right in the middle of the floor before the altar. They were a whole range of different colors: red, light yellow, white, and even some blues and pinks, and the sweet smell drifted all the way back to the entrance. Angeal, in particular, was in awe. The First Class Commander was a real plant lover, and his quarters in the Shinra building were filled with different plants, but even he couldn't get any plants to bloom using Midgar's soil.

But Zack was drawn to the beauty tending to those rare flowers.

Her hair was dark brown, wavy and done up in a tight braid, with a small, white orb tied to the end. Her eyes were light green, a little darker than Sephiroth's though, and filled with warmth. And she wore a light-blue dress that fell just below her knees, with small flowers on the cloth. The young woman looked up and saw the four men in her church, and her gaze fell onto Zack.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up, revealing pink, high-heeled sandals on her feet. She walked up to the spiky-haired Second Class, looking up at him. She gave a smile and said, "Hello. I'm Aerith."

Zack's mouth opened a little as he tried to think of something to say. "Nice to meet ya, Aerith. I'm Zack."

Aerith giggled. "I know, silly. And who are you three?"

"I'm Sephiroth, Miss Aerith," Sephiroth said, giving a small bow. "And these are my friends, Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos." Angeal gave Aerith a smile and Genesis kissed her hand. Jealousy flared in Zack, and he gave a glare at the Crimson Commander.

"So, what brings you to a church in the slums?" Aerith asked.

"We need your help," Sephiroth said. "The three of us," gesturing to Angeal, Genesis, and himself, "have Jenova Cells in our bodies, and we need your help to get rid of them. Will you help?"

Aerith became deadly serious, no hint of laughter in those kind eyes. "Of course. Anything to help rid the Planet of Jenova." With that, she kneeled on the ground, taking Zack and Sephiroth with her. "Pray with me. The Planet, and the Goddess, will hear us."

Aerith bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes, so Zack and Sephiroth followed her lead. And while Angeal and Genesis still stood, they too offered their prayers to the Planet and the Goddess.

The air itself became still, like the Planet itself was holding its breath. Then the wind began to blow, curling around all four people in the room, like it was testing their hearts and motives. And finally, with a roar, a fountain of water erupted from the ground, bathing them all in the blessed liquid. Genesis and Angeal fell to their knees as the taint and darkness they'd carried with them from their birth suddenly lifted, vanishing like it had never existed. Sephiroth nearly fell over if Zack hadn't caught him. Aerith laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Dear Friend."

Half an hour later, the five of them were sitting on a few of the benches, finally dry from the shower they'd gotten. Aerith and Zack were sitting very close together, the SOLDIER refusing to go very far from her. Aerith didn't have any problems with it, if her fond smile was anything to go by.

"So, Miss Aerith," Genesis said. "Are you one of the Cetra?"

Aerith nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm... actually the last one, since my mother, Ifalna, died many years ago when I was seven. However, I'm only half Cetra. My father was a man named Professor Gast."

Sephiroth gave a little jolt. That was one thing he hadn't known in the future. _Professor Gast... the only scientist in Shinra that at least tried to treat me like any other person..._ Looking at his daughter now, Sephiroth wondered if she had memories from the future as well. She was the last Cetra, after all. Intimitely more connected with the Planet than Zack or Sephiroth, as a WEAPON, could ever hope to be.

"We cannot let Shinra, or worse Hojo, get their hands on her," Angeal said. "Planet knows what they'd try to do with her."

Zack gripped Aerith's hand tightly. "I won't let that happen," he growled. He looked more like a wolf than a puppy in that moment, filled with protectiveness for the young woman that he felt a deep connection with. Aerith nodded. "I know you won't, Zack. I trust you."

"We should return to Shinra before too long," Sephiroth said as he got to his feet. "Before they notice our absence. If you need our help, Miss Aerith, just call us. At least, that's if Zack doesn't get there first." He gave a small smile to the Puppy who huffed before hugging Aerith good-bye.

"I'll see you soon, Aerith. I promise," he whispered in her ear. Aerith said nothing, merely hugged him back.

"I know," she murmured back. "You always keep your promises, Zack."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Did you know her, in the future?" Angeal asked.

They'd all managed to get back to the company before their absence was noticed, but then they'd all gone about their normal schedules. Sephiroth attended a lot of meetings, doing his best NOT to kill Hojo when he saw him, and doing the massive amounts of paperwork that always found its way to his desk. Genesis and Angeal also had work to do, especially Angeal since the man loved supervising the Third Classes and Cadets while they trained. Genesis was on a one-month ban from supervising training, since the last time he did, Genesis had lost his temper and nearly burned all the students to crisps. That had given Sephiroth a major headache and a mountain of trees.

So the four met up that night, and Zack suggested going to one of the bars he and Reno frequented. For once, the other three agreed.

Sephiroth nodded as he walked down the street. According to Zack, they were nearly there. "Yes, you could say that. She was...very close to Zack. I believe he told me that they were dating." Zack tripped, landing flat on his face. "Zack had told me that they'd met when he fell through the roof of her church. He went to see her often after that, until the mission to Nibelheim. That was when I lost my mind, burned the town, killed the townspeople, then was defeated by a trooper at the reactor there. Zack and that same trooper were kept under the mansion in Hojo's labs for four years, until Zack broke out. Aerith spent those four years waiting for him."

Zack was shocked. So that was why he'd felt so comfortable around her. He'd loved her, in that future. "What happened to her?"

Sephiroth looked down. "You were murdered by Shinra a year after your escape, taking out most of the infantry with you. And then, she joined AVALANCHE as they tried to stop me. She used the White Materia to cast Holy, a protection spell, and that was when... I... I killed her." The others looked at him, shocked. "I killed her," Sephiroth whispered. "I still remember it; Masamune piercing her stomach, her eyes closing, and the screams of grief and rage her friends made at her murder." He took a long breath. "I believe she might remember that future, but I don't know why she doesn't hate me."

"Aerith wouldn't do that," Zack interjected. They'd stopped at the entrance of the bar, but Zack was looking only at Sephiroth, violet-blue eyes serious. "Aerith's not that kind of person. She never was, and she never will be. It wasn't your fault, Sephiroth" (Angeal and Genesis lifted an eyebrow at Zack's use of the General's full name) "and she knows that."

Sephiroth gave a smile smile after he'd thought that over. "Perhaps you're right, Zack."

"Of course I am. When aren't I?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Angeal asked dryly.

"'Geal!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The four of them talked while nursing their drinks, Genesis and Zack flirting with the girls that came near. Surprisingly, Sephiroth wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought he'd be at a place like this, laughing quietly as he watched Angeal try to rein in his mentee and fellow Commander, with little success.

But then the owner announced that it was "Karaoke Night, everyone!"

The crowd went wild, while the Holy Trinity just looked confused. Zack laughed and explained. "The old man's famous for doin' this! They choose random people from the crowd to sing songs in front of the whole bar! It's actually kinda fun!"

The machinery was brought on and everything started up, and then the event started. Zack was chosen early on, and he did a song called "Stitches". Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth were actually impressed by how well he sang. Zack just grinned and bowed, saying "I know, I know".

But then... they called up Sephiroth. Not that they called his name; they just said "the guy in back, at the bar, with the black hoodie!"

Once onstage, Sephiroth gave a devilish smile.

 _I'm waking up_

 _to ash and dust_

 _I wipe my brow_

 _and sweat my rust_

 _I'm bringing in the chemicals..._

 _I'm breaking in,_

 _shaping up,_

 _then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it.._

 _the Apocalypse..._

 _Woah..._

 _I'm waking up_

 _I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my systems grow..._

 _Welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age,_

 _Welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age_

 _Woah..._

 _I'm radioactive,_

 _radioactive_

 _Woahhh..._

 _woahh.._

 _I'm radioactive,_

 _radioactive_

 _I raise my flag,_

 _and don my clothes,_

 _It's a revolution I suppose._

 _We're painted red_

 _to fit right in..._

 _Woahh..._

 _I'm breaking in,_

 _shaping up,_

 _then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it.._

 _the Apocalypse..._

 _Woah..._

 _I'm waking up_

 _I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my systems grow..._

 _Welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age,_

 _Welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age_

 _Woah..._

 _I'm radioactive,_

 _radioactive_

 _Woahhh..._

 _woahh..._

 _I'm radioactive,_

 _radioactive_

 _All systems go,_

 _the sun hasn't died.._

 _Deep in my bones,_

 _straight from inside..._

 _I'm waking up_

 _I feel it in my bones_

 _Enough to make my systems grow..._

 _Welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age,_

 _Welcome to the new age,_

 _to the new age_

 _Woah..._

 _I'm radioactive,_

 _radioactive_

 _Woahhh..._

 _woahh..._

 _I'm radoiactive,_

 _radioactive..._

The entire bar was silent. Sephiroth handed the microphone back to the owner and headed back to his seat. Genesis and Angeal were stunned, eyes wide and mouths dropped open in pure shock. Zack wasn't much better. Sephiroth smirked. "That's how you do karaoke, I suppose, Zack?" he asked innocently, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

Zack just fell off his seat.

 **AN: Hee hee! That was so much fun to write! I have never done karaoke before in my life, so that's why there wasn't a lot of description of setting up the equipment. But I didn't plan on the bar scene; it was just something I added in at the last minute. Did you guys like it? Do you want me to use more karaoke in later chapters? If you guys didn't like it, I won't include any more.**

 **As always, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm glad you guys seemed to like last chapter, especially the karaoke part. And since you guys wanted it, I've decided to keep the karaoke in later chapters. You wouldn't believe how many songs I have planned for our favorite SOLDIERs...**

 **One reviewer asked if this story would have pairings, and the answer... YES. Aerith and Zack, of course, but I'm not sure who I should have Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis be with, if at all. But I'm partial to Tifa being with Seph... If you guys are fine with that, be sure to let me know, along with any suggestions for pairings you'd like me to write. As long as it's not slash. Remember, I don't do that. Fine with reading it, just not writing it.**

 **Now then, on with the show!**

Chapter Four

Genesis was sprawled on Sephiroth's leather couch, LOVELESS in hand. Angeal was in the kitchen making dinner, while Zack was teaching Sephiroth one of his favorite video games. Anyone walking in on this scene probably would've thought they were hallucinating (except maybe Tseng). Sephiroth had a small smile on his lips as he watched ,in amusement, Zack gesturing wildly.

"Who knew you had such a wonderful singing voice, Sephiroth," Genesis said, looking up from his beloved poem. His eyes were half-lidded as he teased, and the corner of his mouth turned up. "And where did you hear that particular song?"

Angeal heard the question and came out of the kitchen to hear the Silver General's response. "I do enjoy music, Genesis," the man said dryly. "And I just felt that that song held a lot of meaning for me, especially with the life I've lived."

"We're totally taking Aerith with us next time," Zack said happily. "I think she'd really enjoy karaoke."

"Dinner's nearly ready, you guys," Angeal interjected. "Zack, come help me with the plates. Sephiroth, would you and Genesis clear your table off?"

"All right, Angeal," Genesis called back as the two dark-haired men disappeared into the kitchen. "Just don't blame us if your Puppy breaks something!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The discussion after dinner, though, soon grew less light-hearted. Part of The Plan was completed: getting Angeal and Genesis cured of the cells that would cause their degradation. Of course, Sephiroth would have to explain why that healing was needed sooner or later, but he was unsure how the two Commanders would take it. Minerva knows they didn't take it well the first time around.

But then again, Sephiroth mused, they hadn't stayed together as friends back then. Genesis hadn't trusted them enough to ask for help, and then Angeal's sense of Honor had been almost destroyed by his own backstory. If Angeal, Genesis, and Zack had all been with him when he discovered Hojo's lies, maybe Nibelheim wouldn't have burned.

But Sephiroth didn't dwell long on that thought. He wasn't going anywhere near Nibelheim until he destroyed Jenova. And... maybe...

 _Focus,_ Sephiroth ordered to himself.

"Now what do we do?" Zack asked. "You said 'Geal and Genesis won't degrade now, right?"

"That's correct," Sephiroth replied. "I've seen many examples of Aerith Gainsborough's powers as the last Cetra in the future. She even cured a plague that Jenova was causing through me in the Lifestream."

"We still need to get to Jenova and eliminate any traces of her," Angeal said. "Her main body won't be a problem..."

Genesis continued Angeal's train of thought, nodding in agreement. "It'll be the samples you said Hojo has. I don't want to even begin to imagine what horrors are down there in his labs."

"We can't leave Hojo alive," Zack mentioned. "Once he's dead, we can just torch everything in those labs, once we get any...one that can be saved."

"If we can, which is doubtful," Sephiroth said. "But yes, that needs to be done soon, before either Hojo or Hollander notice the absence of the Jenova cells. I can only imagine what would happen if they did." Everyone shivered, even Zack, for though the Second-Class had never had the experience of being worked on by either scientist, the others' reactions made sure he didn't want to.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zack had trouble getting to sleep that night.

That, in itself, was odd, since usually once his head hit the pillow, Zack was out like a light. Not tonight, though, but once the dreams started, Zack wished he hadn't fallen asleep after all.

Nightmares and night terrors were commonplace in SOLDIER, especially in First-and Second-Class. Zack knew that even his mentor, Genesis, and Sephiroth suffered from them. They had ways to cope with them.

But these were not nightmares.

These were worse.

Zack tossed and turned, mouth turned down and eyes screwed shut. More memory-images assailed him, but they weren't happy ones this time.

 _There was a town... out in the country, and it was burning. Missiles were being dropped on it, the noise of the planes overpowering. A 'copter came down near the ground, waiting for Zack to come aboard, but something made him turn, to take one last look at Banora. Orange, red, and yellow flames licked at the houses, clawing at the blue sky like they wanted to burn the whole world. But worse still, were the trees. The Banora White trees were burning, their sweet fruit turning black and becoming nothing but ash. The pop and crackle of the bark seemed unnaturally loud, even under the whirr of the helicopter blades._

 _Zack could only shut his eyes and turn his head away, trying to ignore the pain in his heart..._

 _Angeal stood in front of him, unusually cold towards Zack. The Second-Class was confused; why was Angeal acting like this?! But then two large, beautiful white wings burst from Angeal's back, right at the shoulder blade, and Zack couldn't help but take a step back. Feathers drifted in lazy patterns, almost mesmerizing to look at. "I've become... a monster," Angeal said. Those ugly, untrue words killed Zack's happy daze than anything else in his life; Zack looked at his mentor like the man had gone nuts._

 _Angeal finally turned, Buster Sword in hand and eyes unnaturally closed off and cold. "A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge." Zack walked forward, trying to reach his mentor through the haze the man seemed to be in. "You're wrong. Those aren't the wings of a monster."_

 _His response didn't stir Angeal from his self-hatred. And then..._

 _Mentor and student stood across from each other, the room still seeming to echo Angeal's furious question. With one quick, fluid movement, Angeal flipped the Buster Sword and drove it into the ground, walking towards Zack after he let go of the hilt. Zack backed away, becoming wary of what Angeal might do. Under normal circumstances, Zack would never dream of his mentor intentionally harming him, but the look in the man's eyes made him very nervous. "Angeal..."_

 _"Angel's dream of one thing... to be human."_

 _Zack's eyes widened a little, but before he could make any other moves, Angeal had blurred into motion, driving a fist into Zack's stomach. The blow itself didn't hurt too badly, but it was the fact it was_ Angeal _who had done it that caused the most pain. Zack flew through the air, coming into painful contact with the iron floor. His stomach ached, as did his heart with the knowledge that, for the first time,_ Angeal had struck him.

 _On reflex, as he got up, Zack held his hands up in a stance, but his arms almost immediately fell back to his sides. "Defend yourself!" Angeal half-snapped, half-snarled, his expression twisted with anger and rage. But Zack... he knew he couldn't fight Angeal. His mentor, the one who had made him the SOLDIER, the man he was now. The closest thing to a father Zack had ever had._

 _With a shout, Angeal struck the floor, light springing from his hand and making its way to Zack. With a mighty rumble, the iron floor plates burst apart, and Zack droped into darkness, still seeing the expression on Angeal's face long after his mentor had vanished..._

 _The room was circular, the windows boarded up. And exactly in the middle... was the man Zack had come here to see._

 _Angeal had his back to him, the beautiful snow-white wings out, the Buster Sword in his right hand by his side. Zack's steps were slow and heavy now; dread was pooling in his stomach, making him afraid of what was going to happen. Zack was only a few feet behind his former mentor when Angeal spoke. "It should have been me... I should have dealt with Genesis."_

 _Zack scoffed, to hurt and confused about what was going on in the big picture to be his normal, friendly self, even to the man that taught him everything he knew. "Yeah... then why'd you send me?" Why did you leave and not trust me enough to tell me what's going on with you?, was what he really meant. But his blood ran cold and turned to ice at Angeal's next words._

 _"To prepare you... for your next fight."_

 _"Have you lost it?!" Zack asked, mouth agape. But he had to dodge to the side as the Buster Sword cleaved through the air. Angeal continued swinging, deaf to Zack's pleas to stop. "Someone's waiting for you, no?" Angeal asked, eyebrow quirking upwards. Zack jolted. How did Angeal know about Aerith?! Was he... was he saying...?_

 _Blades clashed together, sparks flying and dancing off the steel, and Hollander entered. Angeal flew into a rage at the mention of his mother, who committed suicide by the Buster Sword. And then Angeal raised his hand, calling all his copies together. They rushed-Zack readied his sword-they went past-and Zack_ knew. _"ANGEAL!" Only his screams of pain reached Zack, who had to shield his eyes against the blinding light._

 _Angeal was a true monster now, a huge trident in one hand and a shield in the other. Four legs, silver claws, gray and black body, with a huge mouth where its stomach would be. Then, that huge white wing on the right side. The trident jerked forward, Zack moved but not quite in time, the tip creating a gash on his left cheek. But Zack couldn't-didn't-notice the pain, not when his mentor just transformed into a huge monster!_

 _That battle was the hardest he'd ever thought, both before and since. Zack fought on autopilot, his heart breaking and soul shuddering each time Angeal screamed from a particularly vicious blow. The movements all blurred, and even the other cut he received was barely noticed. And finally, the battle ended. The monster was defeated, and it shrank back into Angeal, whose skin was gray and patterned from the degradation. His hair was streaked with white, clothes and skin covered with blood, but he still had a small smile on his lips._

 _Zack took the Buster Sword, the weight unfamiliar, as Angeal said, "Protect your honor, always..." Then his eyes closed and breathing ceased. Zack gasped, the sword falling to the ground. Tears blurred his vision, as answering droplets came from the sky. It seemed the Planet itself was sad at Angeal's death and Zack's grief, showing that it cared in the only way it could._

"Angeal... what happened to honor?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zack woke with a scream, hands clawing at the blankets as he shot up, not noticing the tears running down his cheeks or the sobs tearing their way out of his throat. His apartment door opened, and Angeal rushed in, closely followed by Sephiroth and a reluctant Genesis. Angeal got on his knees and reached out to his student, who gave another heart-wrenching cry as he buried his face in Angeal's shoulder.

Angeal could only hug his student closer, hoping that eventually Zack would start to calm down. He felt more than saw his oldest friend sit beside him. Genesis might be arrogant and a little cold at times, but even the Puppy had wriggled his way into the Crimson Commander's heart. Even though Genesis would rather be shot than admit it. He placed a hand on Zack's shoulder and began saying something to Zack in low tones.

Sephiroth placed a hand in the wild spikes Zack called hair, also saying things to Zack that Angeal couldn't hear. It seemed toturously slowly, but Zack's tears and sorrows eventually stopped, and he looked up at Angeal for the first time.

"Goddess, Angeal... why?" he murmured. "Why...? Why did you make me do it?" He stared at his hands with wide and frightened eyes, trembling like a leaf. Zack could almost see blood coating his hands, hands that wielded a sword to end his own father-figure's life.

Sephiroth placed a hand under Zack's chin, gently turning the Puppy to face him. "I can only guess what those nightmares-those memories-were about... but remember... we are going to change them. That future _will not happen_. You have my word, Zack."

Zack slowly nodded, and then laid back down on the bed without releasing Angeal's hand. "Don't leave, 'Geal," the boy muttered. "Don't think... I wanna be alone again."

Angeal nodded, and then Genesis and Sephiroth did something that totally threw the Commander for a loop. They got on Zack's bed and laid down as well. The three First Classes did that whenever one of them had a nightmare, but this was the first they'd done it with someone else. "Sleep, Zack," Genesis murmured. "We'll stay here with you and Angeal as well. You won't have any nightmares again tonight."

Genesis was right. The three other men were curled around Zack and each other the rest of the night, and there were no more bad dreams.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zack was quiet the next morning, until he spoke of what the memories were. Sephiroth nodded, eyes pained and filled with guilt. "I'd hoped that Angeal would listen to you when he wouldn't to me," he confessed. "The more I pushed, the farther away he seemed. Until..."

Angeal was just horrified. That was what would have happened if this Degradation happened? He'd be a heartless monster who attacked the young man that was like his own son?!

"It nearly destroyed you the first time," Sephiroth said quietly. "You managed to recover, but it was something that changed you for the rest of your life. Angeal... he was never mentioned in front of you by me or anyone else for a while afterwards. I'm not sure if or when Genesis ever realized that Angeal died."

Silence blanketed the table, nobody having enough appetite to eat. Genesis, in particular, was scowling at the plate like it had personally offended him. Angeal's eyes were closed in pain. Zack picked at the food, eyes downcast.

A wind curled through Zack's apartment, carrying the scent of flowers, flowers that only bloomed in one place in Midgar. The Puppy looked up at Aerith's whisper, a whisper that spoke to his very soul:

"Zack... you're not alone... _I love you... so much... and I always will..._ "

And the other SOLDIERs saw the flower girl curled around Zack, offering her support and love for the SOLDIER that changed her life in so many ways, yet she never got to tell him how she felt until it was too late. Aerith cried with him, for hurts and wounds that had happened yet had not. Yet Zack also knew that remembering... was more of a gift than a curse.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You guys all liked last chapter, though I threw a more depressing one at you. I wanted to show that this is going to be hard and sometimes painful for our SOLDIERs, especially Zack. Shade the Hero, who is one of my all-time FAVORITE authors, gave a review about how they thought maybe it would be better for Zack NOT to get his memories back, so I wanted to give a little nod to that. But even though a majority of memories might be painful for Zack, I don't think he's the type of person to not want to remember just because it's painful.**

 **I also wanted to show the deep friendship between all four of my favorite characters: Seph, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack. You guys did catch the way Genesis softened towards Zack last chapter right? I'm not sure when Cloud will come onto the scene, since I'm making the chapters up as I go (like with Death's Mistake), but hopefully it will be soon. There will be karaoke in this chapter, so you may all thank me now! *grins cheekily***

 **(By the way, I've already gotten a few suggestions for pairings! I've got... Cissnei x Cloud, Tifa x Cloud, Yuffie x Cloud, and support for Sephiroth x Tifa. If you want one of these pairings or have any other suggestions, I'm always open! I could always pair Angeal and Genesis with some OFCs if I don't get any suggestions for them...)**

Chapter Five

It had been two weeks now, since Zack had had that nightmare. The four seemed closer than ever, which surprised those who knew Genesis Rhapsados, in particular. But seeing the Puppy's vulnerability, and comforting him afterwards, endeared the Second-Class a little more to the Crimson Commander. And it was during this period of time that Sephiroth told them what he had learned, in the old future, about their origins.

Genesis had set the entire VR Training Room on fire in his anger, and Angeal looked like he wanted to go and kill Hollander himself. Neither of them, for one second, blamed Sephiroth for not telling them sooner. Zack stood by anxiously, not quite sure how to help his mentor and Genesis.

Angeal finally calmed when he remembered that this was what set him down the path that ended with him dead, last time. He didn't want to do that to Zack again.

Genesis whirled to face them both, a gleam in his eyes that promised pain. The Crimson Commander brushed his hair out of his eyes and sai, in a low voice, "We make them pay. Hojo and Hollander both. For ruining all our lives before we were even born." Angeal crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. Sephiroth gave a vicious smirk. And Zack smiled. All of them agreed, and the countdown to Hojo and Hollander's demise began...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

But despite their newly-found resolve, both Angeal and Genesis had unanswered questions. Angeal knew that his mother had been part of Project G, was its namesake, but... he wanted to hear what she had to say about it. If she had been proud of that project and what it had done to both him and Genesis, why would she have gone to Banora and hid? That little bit of hope, that Gillian Hewley had tried to protect her son from the project even if it was too late, was always in the corner of his mind, never far from his thoughts.

Genesis knew he had been adopted. Even when he was younger, before Sephiroth confirmed it years later. He chalked it up to a child's knowledge, that his parents weren't quite right, that they loved him, yes, but perhaps not totally unconditionally.

"Ask for some time off, a vacation," Zack suggested. He didn't even flinch when the three most powerful men on the Planet turned and looked at him, a sign that almost all of his memories were back. "Goddess knows you guys deserve it more than anyone else in this company." The Puppy's voice grew a little bitter towards the end, as he recalled the experiments, the lies, the cover-ups. The innocents hurt by Shin-Ra's greed. "After we get rid of Hojo and Hollander, you guys can go to Banora and talk to your parents."

Angeal blinked, then gave a soft smile, ruffling his student's hair. "I think you'd be going with us, Zack."

Zack barely hid a wince, remembering those trees, the town burning, and Gillian's body lying still and cold on the floor of her house. But... the young Second-Class (though he acted and felt more like a First Class, to be honest) knew that he would get through that trip. Those events would never happen, not if Zack Fair had anything to say about it.

So the young man only gave a large grin. "I'll hold you to that."

Sephiroth remembered when Zack had said that to him. But the Silver General shook his head and said, "We all have appointments down in the lab next week, and around the same time. That, I think, would be the best time to get Hojo and Hollander out of the way."

"But what would we do with the bodies? We'd be the suspects when it gets out that both scientists were murdered while examining us," Angeal pointed out.

"Zack," Sephiroth said, turning to him. "How's your aim?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the end, Sephiroth's plan was actually quite simple.

Hojo and Hollander were high targets for assassination, due to their high positions in Shin-Ra and their unpopularity. No one could honestly say they _liked_ either man, no matter how useful they were. As a consequence, both men were highly paranoid, which was largely why any previous murder attempts were unsuccessful. The only time either man let their guard down even a little bit was when they were giving their precious _specimens_ an examination.

There were a lot of vents and ventilation shafts down in the labs, probably to make sure any fumes didn't choke the scientists that worked down there. And there was ventilation in the rooms that Hojo and Hollander used to examine their experiments.

Sephiroth and Angeal were the ones examined next week, and while they were down in the labs, preoccupying the scientists' attention, Zack and Genesis would strike. There was some debate what they'd use, until they decided on poison darts. The poison had to be fast-acting and disappear from the bodies quickly, so that any examinations wouldn't pick it up. Once Hojo and Hollander were dead, Sephiroth and Angeal would dispose of the darts before they called for help.

"Do you think it'll work?" Zack asked, serious.

"It's our best option," Sephiroth answered. "Both Hojo and Hollander expect regular types of assassination, like poisoned food or a knife in the ribs. We have to be more subtle."

"The poison?" Genesis asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"As General, I do have access to substances others can't get," Sephiroth said. "It shouldn't be that hard."

They all understood the plan, so they decided to head to their separate apartments for the night. It was on his way there that Zack made a decision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zack decided to go down to one of the gyms and practice his sword fighting for a half hour or so. It always helped tire him out so he could fall asleep faster. Angeal knew about it and approved of it if it really helped, so no one ever thought it strange to see Zack Fair going in and out of gyms at weird hours.

However, when he got to his favorite one, he heard noises coming from inside, like there was already someone in there. Zack tilted his head and quietly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. People always put on an act when they knew they were being watched; that was why Zack always tried to watch people without them knowing he was there.

It was an infantryman, practicing with a blade. But not just any infantryman: blond, spiky hair that was eerily reminiscent of a chocobo's gave away his identity immediately.

"Cloud..." Zack whispered in shock.

 _"Good news, Tseng! Me an'..." Zack looks to his left, embarrassed that he didn't even ask the guy his name. Mama Fair would hit his head with her rolling pin if she was here! Thankfully, the infantryman notices his inquiring look and pulls off his helmet, revealing blond, spiky hair and soft blue eyes that look too innocent and trusting._

 _"Cloud."_

 _"Me an' Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh yeah!"_

 _Zack broke the container. Even he wasn't sure how, but one minute he was suspended in raw Mako, the next shards of glass were scattered around him on the floor. Zack's body felt so blasted heavy, and his thoughts were sluggish, but he managed to get to his feet. He looked behind him, seeing his best buddy, Cloud Strife, in the other tube, still immersed in Mako._

 _Zack punched out the scientist so the guy couldn't squeal on him, then stumbled over to Cloud. The eerie green glow around his body faded, not that Zack noticed or cared. All that mattered was his friend, still in that tube._

 _There was a button on the glass, and it drained the Mako and opened the door as well. Cloud fell into Zack's arms, body limp and unresponsive._

 _"Cloud..."_

 _"My honor, my dreams... They're yours now."_

 _"You'll be... my living legacy."_

 _"So what if it looks hopeless? If it were me, I still wouldn't give up." Zack held the Buster Sword up in front of him, looking at the reminder of his hopes, fears, and painful memories. Angeal..._

 _"Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your honor as SOLDIER." Then Zack gave a chuckle and dropped the Buster Sword to his side. "Well, okay, you never made SOLDIER." He tapped the left side of his chest with his fist. "But it's what's in here that counts."_

 _Zack didn't turn around to look, something told him he couldn't turn around just yet, but he could tell Cloud was behind him, bloodied and bruised by Sephiroth. "Zack..." Cloud whispered. Zack smiled._

 _"Well? You need a hand with him?"_

 _Cloud shook his head and struggled to his feet, cloth rustling and his sword creaking as the blond leaned on it. Zack half-turned, the Buster Sword on his shoulder as Cloud struggled to keep his own blade in the air. "You already beat him once, didn't you? This should be a cinch," he teased._

 _"Yeah..."_

 _Then Zack turned back around, eyes growing serious. Cloud needed this, needed the words he was going to say. The little blond who hadn't even made Cadet had come so far, overcome so many obstacles, but he was still so damaged in some ways. Zack was dead, he could only do so much, but he could offer this._

 _"Cloud... you know what I told you." It was more a statement than a question, but the First-Class SOLDIER knew some memories were still lost to his old friend._

 _"That's right," was the answer. "I am your living legacy."_

 _Zack gave one final, brilliant smile at the answer, overjoyed that there was something of their friendship that survived that Mako addiction, as the Lifestream called him back. His part was done; Cloud didn't need Zack's help, not anymore._

 _As Cloud went back to reality, Zack's final sentence went unnoticed. Maybe for the best, that..._

 _"My little chocobo, all grown up!"_

Zack shook away the memories, then decided that right here, right now, was when they'd start their friendship again. His boots thudded loudly on the floor as he walked forward, startling Cloud badly. The trooper dropped his sword with a loud clang, trying to salute when he saw that Zack was a SOLDIER, Second Class at that.

"S-sir!" Cloud stuttered.

Zack snickered. "It's fine, you don't have to salute. My name's Zack, Zack Fair. Yours?"

"Cloud, sir," Cloud said hesitantly.

Zack waved his arms. "No! Don't call me sir! I hate it when people call me sir! It makes me sound old, and I'm not old!"

The blond blinked, then let out a laugh, looking surprised as he did so. He tried to cover it up, but eventually Cloud was laughing too hard for that. Zack grinned. Mission accomplished! Get Cloud to relax before he had a heart attack.

"Practicing your sword fighting?

Cloud flushed, looking down. "Yeah... but I'm not any good. I-I want to try to get into SOLDIER, but they-they said I wasn't... what they were looking for."

"Nonsense," Zack said, laying a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "They let me in, didn't they? From what I saw, you're good! A little unpolished and unconfident, but that's easy enough to fix. You know, this is my favorite gym to practice in, and I come here a lot. If you want, I can teach you a thing or two."

Cloud looked back up, startled, and he started protesting. "Y-you don't have to do that! I-"

"Cloud," Zack interrupted. "I know I don't have to do this. I _want_ to. It isn't that far-fetched. I think you could be a great SOLDIER, and if you need help, I'll give it to you. What d'ya say?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Of course, once Zack left the gym, he headed back up to Seph's apartment. He needed to talk to him, right now. Zack didn't know how or why, but his memories of the future had returned, and since Seph was the only other one with those memories besides Aerith, it was kinda urgent he tell him.

Sephiroth answered the door, dressed in only a pair of pants. "What, Zackary?"

Zack gulped. Sephiroth didn't call him 'Zackary' now unless he wasn't pleased with him. But the Second Class straightened his shoulders and said, "I found a certain chocobo we both know, wandering the gym I usually go to, tonight." Sephiroth's eyes widened a little. In all the planning and figuring out what they were doing and who remembered what, the Silver General had honestly forgotten that Cloud Strife used to be an infantryman before Sephiroth had gone insane.

"He said he's trying to get in SOLDIER, but they won't accept him. I said I'd help with his sword fighting when we both have some time free."

Sephiroth smirked. "This is actually very good news. Thank you, Zack. And maybe, once you've helped him some, I can come and meet this chocobo of yours, if you think he's good enough."

Zack grinned. "'Course he is, Seph! He'll show you! I think he could be more powerful than you someday."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Of that, I have no doubt. Good night, Zack. We'll tell Angeal and Genesis tomorrow."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As predicted, the two Commanders were interested in this Cloud Strife Zack and Sephiroth told them about. Zack described how they'd become friends on the mission to Modeoheim, where Angeal had died, and how they kept meeting each other afterwards, even hanging out multiple times. "He was there, on the mission to Nibelheim," Zack explained. "He was the one to throw Seph into the reactor, and both of us were kept in the labs and experimented on for four years afterwards. I rescued him when I got out, and we spent a year on the run. I had to protect him; he had Mako addiction, and he couldn't move or speak. And then..."

Zack shuddered as he remembered bullets tearing through his flesh, blood running down his face and clothes. The utter exhaustion that crept in after hours and hours of fighting. The explosions, the gunshots, the screams... And then feeling his life slip away as he bled out on the rocks.

"I... Cloud was the one I died for," Zack mumbled. "So that the company wouldn't get him. I gave him my honor, my dreams. I told him he'd be my living legacy."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Angeal laid a hand on Zack's shoulder. "He sounds like a fine young man, especially if you sacrificed your life for him."

"Intriguing..." Genesis murmured. "And you said this Cloud Strife was also the one to defeat Sephiroth when he returned..."

Zack grinned in pride. "Yep! That's my Spikey!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It took a few months, but eventually Zack convinced Cloud to come meet Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis. "Aw, come on, Spikey!" Zack whined. "'Geal's been wantin' to meet you for ages! He said he wants to meet the one person who has enough patience to be friends with me." Zack huffed as Cloud laughed. "And you gotta come meet my girl, too! You'll really like her! Please?"

Cloud looked at Zack's pleading face and groaned, finally giving in. No one could resist Zack Fair for long, that was for sure. "All right, fine!" Zack cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"All right! Karaoke tonight!" Zack whooped.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cloud felt incredibly awkward.

Here he was meeting Shin-Ra's greatest SOLDIERs, one of whom was Zack's own mentor, and Cloud couldn't think of anything to say to them!

"We gotta go get Aerith from her church, and the bar won't be too long after that," Zack said. The Puppy was super excited for this, since it was the first time in _this_ time that Aerith and Cloud would meet.

Aerith was waiting for them outside the church doors, wearing a light jacket since it was a bit chilly in the Slums now. She took Zack's arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she introduced herself to Cloud, who immediately said, jokingly of course, "How'd a girl like you get stuck with Zack?" They all had a good laugh at Zack's mock outrage.

Zack once again started off the karaoke, pulling Aerith to the front of the room with him.

 _Oh don't you dare look back,_

 _just keep your eyes on me,_

 _I said you're holding back, she said_

 _Shut up and dance with me,_

 _This woman is my destiny,_

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass_

 _and the fading light_

 _Oh, we were bound to get together,_

 _bound to get together_

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened,_

 _we took the floor and she said,_

 _Oh, don't you dare look back,_

 _just keep your eyes on me,_

 _I said you're holding back, she said_

 _Shut up and dance with me,_

 _This woman is my destiny,_

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

 _my discotheque, Juliet, teenage dream!_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me._

 _I knew we were bound to be together,_

 _bound to be together!_

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened,_

 _we took the floor and she said,_

 _Oh, don't you dare look back,_

 _just keep your eyes on me,_

 _I said you're holding back, she said_

 _Shut up and dance with me,_

 _This woman is my destiny,_

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

 _Oh, come on girl!_

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future,_

 _I realize_

 _This is my last chance!_

 _She took my arm,_

 _I don't know how it happened,_

 _we took the floor and she saaaiiiddd..._

There was a pause in Zack's singing; he started clapping his hands, and everyone in the bar joined in. Aerith looked so happy, smiling and laughing as she clapped her hands to the music as well. And then Zack pulled her close to him, singing the last part of the song directly to her.

 _Oh, don't you dare look back,_

 _just keep your eyes on me,_

 _I said you're holding back, she said_

 _Shut up and dance with me,_

 _This woman is my destiny,_

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance!_

 _Don't you dare look back,_

 _just keep your eyes on me,_

 _I said you're holding back, she said_

 _Shut up and dance with me,_

 _This woman is my destiny,_

 _She said, Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

 _Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and dance with me!_

There was thunderous applause for Zack as he took a few bows and kissed Aerith's hand, obviously thanking her for helping him with the song. But she stayed on stage after he left for his seat, obviously going to perform a song as well. Zack was grinning even more than usual, eyes bright. Cloud commented him that he sang well.

Aerith took a breath before she started, calming her nerves.

 _If I die young,_

 _bury me in satin,_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh, uh oh_

 _Lord, make me a rainbow_

 _I'll shine down on my mother,_

 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

 _Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

 _Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _If I die young,_

 _bury me in satin,_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _And I'll be wearing white,_

 _When I come into your kingdom,_

 _I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

 _I've never known the lovin' of a man_

 _But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

 _there's a boy here in town_

 _says he'll love me forever_

 _Who would've thought forever could be severed by_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_

 _I've had just enough tiiiiiIIIIIIIme_

Everyone was rapt, listening to the last Ancient sing, none more than Zack. This was their song, he felt. They'd lived that life last time. Aerith, though, had never looked so beautiful to him; she was breathing a little irregularly since she wasn't used to singing karaoke, but the sound of her voice drove away any other thoughts from anyone's heads. Sephiroth was truly smiling, while Angeal and Genesis were more than a little shocked. cloud's eyes were shining.

Zack's personal angel smiled as she opened her mouth to sing again.

 _So put on your best boys,_

 _and I'll wear my pearls._

 _What I never did is done._

 _A penny for my thoughts, oh no_

 _I'll sell them for a dollar_

 _They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

 _Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'..._

 _If I die young,_

 _bury me in satin,_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river, at dawn,_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh_

 _The ballad of a dove_

 _Go with peace and love_

 _Gather up your tears,_

 _keep 'em in your pocket,_

 _Save em for a time when you're really gonna need em, oh_

 _The sharp knife of a short life, well_

 _I've had just enough time_

 _So put on your best boys,_

 _and I'll wear my pearls..._

Aerith got the loudest round of applause yet, and she gave a beautiful smile as she walked back to Zack. She sat in his lap, kissing his cheek again.

It was Cloud's turn next, and he went mostly without protesting. He was actually kinda looking forward to it...

 _Some legends are told_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold,_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me_

 _For Centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Mummified my teenage dreams_

 _No, it's nothing wrong with me_

 _The kids are all wrong_

 _The story's all wrong_

 _Heavy metal broke my heart_

 _Come on, come on and let me in_

 _The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

 _And this is supposed to match_

 _the darkness that you felt_

 _I never meant for you to fix yourself!_

 _Some legends are told,_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold,_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me_

 _For centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _And I can't stop_

 _Till the whole world knows my name_

 _'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

 _Until you die for me,_

 _As long as there's a light,_

 _My shadow's over you_

 _'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

 _And you're a cherry blossom,_

 _you're about to bloom,_

 _You look so pretty but you're gone so soon!_

 _Some legends are told,_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold,_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me_

 _For centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _We've been here forever_

 _And here's the frozen proof_

 _I could scream forever_

 _We are the poisoned youth_

 _Some legends are told,_

 _Some turn to dust or to gold,_

 _But you will remember me_

 _Remember me_

 _For centuries_

 _And just one mistake_

 _Is all it will take_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for centuries_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _We'll go down in history_

 _Remember me for CENTURIES!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome back, people! Is there any wonder that I love this story? I'm glad that you guys like it too, so thank you for all the Reviews, Favorites and Follows. There isn't as much of a chance of a flood up here as there was, but I'll keep you guys posted. Don't want to have to abandon updating for a while and have you guys wonder if I dropped off the face of the earth! And plus my car is giving me some MAJOR trouble again (driving my dad crazy and into a rage at the same time), so it might not be the flood that prevents me from doing things!**

 **So, there was a bit of a time skip last chapter; I didn't mean to do it, but I can't change it now. So this chapter is about how the murder of Hojo and Hollander went, the effects that came from it, and maybe some surprises for you all! And... I think I'll have Tifa enter the scene and meet Seph! Remeber, you guys need to give me your opinion on who Cloud, Genesis, and Angeal get together with or I'll just pick it myself!**

Chapter Six

Zack slumped down in a seat in Sephiroth's apartment. Who knew that two darts could cause so much chaos?

It had been very nerve-wracking and very difficult for Zack to force himself down to the labs. It was even worse to actually _see_ Hojo. Genesis was getting the dubious pleasure of ending Hollander's life, so at least Zack didn't have to look at the cause of Genesis's degradation and Angeal's death. (Zack looked at it this way; if Hollander had never screwed around with Jenova and the two Commanders before they were even born, none of what Zack remebered from the old future would've happened. Simple.)

But Hojo... dear Goddess, Zack _loathed_ that man. And it wasn't only because the depraved scientist experimented on him and Cloud for four years and Zack still remembered the things Hojo did. No, it was also because the bastard had done so much damage to Sephiroth, causing the General's insanity. Zack had become friends with Sephiroth, despite the General's reluctance to lower his guard again (and Zack honestly couldn't blame him for that), gotten to really _know_ his commanding officer as a person, and then everything turned to ash.

Zack had nearly had a panic attack when he saw Hojo examining Seph at first. The General was strapped up to so much machinery that Zack wondered if Hojo wanted to make him into a cyborg or something. Sephiroth was paler than normal with dread, yet his pale green eyes held just a little bit of victory and relief when he caught sight of Zack. Sephiroth was panting, his skin slick with sweat, and his limbs shaking with maybe something like... fear?

The dart couldn't have flown faster from Zack's hand if it had grown wings. _No one harmed his family!_

Hojo fell backwards with the dart buried in his neck, not even realizing that a Puppy had ended his life before he could destroy even more lives. A short distance away, Hollander fell in a similar manner to the rage of the Crimson Commander. Zack wriggled out of the vent as fast as he could without destroying it, running over to Sephiroth.

Zack pulled out the countless needles and tubes, being careful not to harm Sephiroth while doing so. Sephiroth fell forward, landing on Zack's shoulder. "Zack..."

"Thank the Goddess you're all right," Zack said. "When I saw how out of it you were and how many machines Hojo had you hooked up to..."

"...That's right," Sephiroth gave a weak chuckle. "I forgot that puppies can be quite territorial."

Zack huffed. "You guys are my family! Well, Aerith's a little more than that, but you get my drift! Even if we hadn't planned this, there is no way I would've allowed Hojo to live if I'd known what he does to you down here!"

Sephiroth blinked, then a small smile graced his face. "Very well, Zack. Now, I think we should get out of here before the Turks come to investigate. If you could grab my coat..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Of course, there was an official investigation, led by the Turks, but there was no official evidence. Tseng, perhaps, suspected the First Class SOLDIERs and Zack were involved, but he didn't like Hojo any better than they did, so he was willing to, er... _overlook_ things. Sephiroth and Angeal couldn't have done it, obviously, since they were strapped down and being tortured-I'm sorry, _examined_ by the assholes, and Genesis had been in his office doing paperwork while Zack had been helping Cloud with his sword work.

Thank Gaia Reno was so good with tapes. Reno didn't really ask any questions, just helped Zack out when the Puppy said he needed some tapes altered and a few destroyed.

So the case was closed, Zack, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth were clear from suspicion, and another part of the plan was done.

"What about the injections they were giving you?" Zack asked.

Genesis sprawled out on Sephiroth's couch, an arm draped over his eyes. "I'm not sure what the hell Hojo was giving Sephiroth, but Angeal and I just had regular Mako injections. And any damage we would've gotten was cured by the lovely Aerith in her church. If there is something that goes wrong with our bodies or cells, I believe Miss Gainsborough would be willing to help us."

Sephiroth nodded. "Even I don't know what Hojo was putting into my bloodstream. More Jenova cells is perhaps the most likely, but there could have been experimental drugs as well. But as Genesis said, I believe Aerith and the Planet itself fixed all that."

Angeal nodded. "And that's one less thing we need to worry about. Isn't getting rid of Jenova in Nibelheim the next part of the plan?"

"Yes," Zack piped up, "but you guys are gonna ask for that time off, remember?" From Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth's confused looks, obviously they did _not_ remember. "We agreed that after Hojo and Hollander were dealt with, we'd all go to Banora so Gen and 'Geal could visit their parents and find out the truth from their parent's point of view." Angeal nodded, while Genesis hesitated.

Sephiroth noticed. "Genesis." Once the redhead was looking at him, Sephiroth continued. "You know you have all of us to support you; you're not going to have that conversation alone."

Genesis tilted his head up challengingly. "Of course, Sephiroth, I know that." But it was said without any bite to it, so all of them knew that the Crimson Commander appreciated Sephiroth saying that. There were some things that Genesis simply wouldn't say.

Zack bounced in his seat. "Man, I can't wait to see Banora, since this time the town won't be destroyed and all, and meet your mom, Angeal. I liked her the last time around, but..."

Angeal placed one hand on his student's head. "I think I understand, Zack."

"But did you _have_ to call me Puppy, Angeal?" Zack half-whined, leaning away. "And now I'm stuck with this nickname forever!"

Sephiroth hid a smile behind his gloved hand. "To be honest, Zack, you live up to the moniker very well. It's not our fault that you must have been a black puppy in another life."

Zack gaped. "Did you just make a joke?" He looked at Genesis and Angeal, eyes wide. "Seph just made a joke!"

"Come on, Zack, I've obviously picked up a sense of humor from being around you for hours at a time," Sephiroth retorted.

Genesis and Angeal could only watch in astonishment and a little bit of dread as the conversation just dissolved into an argument between the Silver General and the Puppy. "Angeal..." Gensis said, "Why did you have to adopt the Puppy? Our lives would have been so much more peaceful..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It took a little bit of teeth-pulling, but all four of them were (albeit _very_ reluctantly, in case you didn't already notice) granted two weeks of vacation at Banora. Despite their hesitation and fears, Genesis and Angeal were glad they were going home. Banora had a very special type of beauty, especially compared with the barreness and dull nature of Midgar. Not to mention that the two Commanders hadn't been able to go home even for a visit since they joined Shinra.

Again they were all dressed in casual clothes without their weapons on them, discussing light-hearted topics as Midgar fell behind them and more greenery decided to show its face. Zack was looking out the window, one leg bouncing, while Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal were all playing poker. Of course, Genesis was cheating so badly that Angeal threatened to make him walk the rest of the way if he didn't shape up. Sephiroth was just laughing.

When the transportation finally stopped, Zack jumped out first then waited for his superior officers. They'd decided on the way here that Zack and Angeal would visit Angeal's mother and get the answers he needed while Sephiroth and Genesis would go to Genesis's parents. If all went well they'd meet at the Hewleys place for lunch. Of course, not everything would probably go well.

Gillian Hewley hadn't changed much from the first time Zack had seen her. She still had the short, dark hair, the few lines on her face, and she was still dressed in the long brown skirt, long-sleeved white shirt, and yellowish-green shawl. Gillian came out and greeted her son warmly, looking so relieved and glad to see her son home. Then she greeted Zack, again stating that Angeal had wrote about him, calling him 'Puppy'. Zack only sighed; he should be used to that nickname by now, since he would never manage to get rid of it.

Angeal and Zack sat at the table while Gillian went about cooking something. She knew that SOLDIERs needed more nutrients than the average person so she made sure to make a lot, especially after her son's student mentioned that both Genesis and Sephiroth, the most famous SOLDIER alive, were hopefully coming over for lunch.

"Mother..." Angeal began, clasping his hands together. Gillian paused at her son's tone and turned to look at him, dread coiling under her skin as she saw the look on his face.

"Yes, Angeal dear?"

"Do you know anything about Project G?"

Gillian closed her eyes in pain. So Angeal knew. How her son must despise her, knowing that it was ultimately her fault he and Genesis were experimented on. She couldn't blame him in the slightest if he hated her now; she taught him all about their family's honor, how Angeal would be the next to uphold it, when Gillian was the one who had shattered it and helped ruin her son's life, as well as Genesis's.

Warm arms embraced her, and when she opened her eyes in surprise, Gillian found that Zack had gotten up and hugged her. "Angeal doesn't blame you, Mrs. Hewley. Neither does Genesis. No one does."

Angeal got up and hugged his mother once Zack let go. "Zack's right, Mother. I... just want to know the truth. Why did you do the experiment? And why did you leave afterwards?"

Gillian sat down, hands held together tightly. "I'd hoped... well, it doesn't matter what I hoped anymore. When Hollander came to me, he wanted my help to create a person that had the abilities of a Cetra. Project G... the experiment bearing my name." Gillian laughed bitterly. "Genesis was created first, my genes mapped onto him while he was still in the womb, but Hollander considered him a failure when he was born normal. That was when I realized that this wasn't the right thing to do. I had shattered our family's honor into a thousand pieces... I was so ashamed, but I was already pregnant with you. You had already been injected with Jenova cells, but as soon as you were born and I had the chance, I abandoned that life and came here, to Banora. I hoped my awful mistake would stay buried, but that was a naive and foolish hope, I suppose..."

Zack's expression didn't change from sympathetic at any time during Gillian's confession. Angeal, however, had wiped his face of any emotion. Then he sighed. "Thank you, Mother." She looked up at her son, wondering what he meant. "I knew most of that, as does Genesis," Angeal admitted. "At first I didn't know what to feel. So that's why Genesis and I came back to Banora. You tried to protect me, Mother. And you did realize that what Hollander was doing was wrong. I don't blame you, at all."

Zack grinned. "And if Angeal had never been born, I don't even want to think about the kind of person I'd be today! Angeal really is the best teacher anyone could hope for, Mrs. Hewley, and it's thanks to you and what you taught him!"

Gillian gasped, then her eyes filled with tears. She began sobbing, almost not daring to believe that such a thing could be true. She had feared for so many years that once Angeal became a SOLDIER, he'd find out about what she had done to him and Genesis and hate her for it. But now... neither her son nor his student blamed her.

"T-thank you, Angeal... oh, thank you..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Unfortunately, Genesis's meeting with his own parents had not gone well. At all.

Perhaps Sephiroth simply hadn't known, since he wouldn't have kept such information from Genesis, but his parents weren't happy that he knew. They didn't care, and they never had, about the fact that the boy they raised could and would have nearly died from the experiment that made him.

Genesis had been so close to doing something extremely violent when Sephiroth's cold, gloved hand clasped Genesis's wrist. The silverette looked the enraged redhead in the eye and slowly shook his head. Well, Genesis is many things, not all of them good, but he is not a fool. So the redhead backed off, letting his friend take care of this for once.

Sephiroth held up his left hand and tightened the glove. Then, those glowing, cat-slit eyes met the horrified ones of Genesis's... _parents_ , in the loosest sense of the word. "Let me be absolutely clear on this, Mr. and Mrs. Rhapsodos. Genesis is one of my dearest and oldest friends; he'll have no problems now from Project G, but if he had..." those green eyes narrowed dangerously, "I would have made sure you paid for it...in _blood_. Am...I...understood?"

The couple couldn't nod fast enough, terrified out of their minds by the Silver General, and Sephiroth gave a dangerous smirk. "Come on, Genesis," he said, sweeping toward the door. "We shouldn't waste our time here any longer, and Angeal and Zack are waiting for us at Mrs. Hewley's house. Let's not delay." Genesis hesitated then nodded, not daring to look back at his parents or he'd probably kill them.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zack and Angeal looked up at the other two's entrance, and they immediately knew that it had not gone very well. Angeal immediately went to his childhood friend, not saying anything since no words could make this better. Once Genesis sat down, as well as Angeal and Sephiroth, Zack handed the redhead something.

"Wha...?" Gensis gaped. In his hand was one of the Banora White Juices that he had made as a young boy before joining Shinra. Sephiroth and Angeal were similarly shocked, and when they looked at Zack, the Puppy just shrugged.

"Back then, after Cloud and I escaped the labs, I had a big showdown with Genesis here, in the caves. Banora was his base, even though I didn't realize it at first. He wanted to recreate LOVELESS, the confrontation between the three friends. Anyway, I...I found a table with some trophies, a small board with some pictures, and Genesis's book on winning the award. On the ground was a couple crates of the juice he made. I wanted to go back there again while the rest of you guys were busy, and everything was still there."

"The three friends... the hero, the prisoner, and the traveler..." Genesis whispered, looking down at the bottle in his hand. "Did you-we-ever find out who they were?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I was dead by that point."

Zack shifted uncomfortably. "Before we fought, you said that I had inherited Angeal's spirit and I contained part of Sephiroth within me because of his cells, so the play could be reenacted with the three friends. I think... that while Angeal was the Wanderer, because he left Shinra and us, you were the Prisoner. Your pride as SOLDIER was the Gift of the Goddess you sought so long for, Genesis. And... I think Aerith said I was both the Hero who saved you and partially the Gift of the Goddess, since I gave you the chance to regain your honor."

Genesis closed his eyes. Angeal and Sephiroth looked surprised, and Zack never looked away from the Crimson Commander.

"I suppose I can accept that. And if the Planet and the Goddess herself agree with that interpretation, I can't disagree. It is... bittersweet, really. But I thank you, Zack." Genesis swallowed some of the Banora White Juice.

The rest of the evening was quiet, yet not uncomfortable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of their time in Banora was very peaceful. The SOLDIERs all relaxed, remembering that it was better for their health to take vacations like this once in a while. Zack simply appreciated the fact that Banora was still intact and the trees were still unburnt. Zack, despite his usual hyeractivity and short attention span, could often be found under the largest Dumbapple tree in Banora, sitting still and often taking a nap. Angeal actually managed to take some pictures so he'd have some proof that it _was_ possible for the Puppy to sit still for more than five seconds. Tseng would probably love this!

Surprisingly enough, it was Genesis who often joined Zack underneath the tree. It was the closest he ever got to his childhood home. The redhead often read LOVELESS aloud while Zack was an attentive audience member. Angeal and Sephiroth got plenty of pictures of the two as well. Sometimes Genesis asked a question about the old future Zack and Sephiroth had experienced, but the Crimson Commander could tell it pained Zack so the questions were very limited.

"Do you know why you have remembered as well?" Genesis asked once. "Sephiroth said nothing about the Goddess sending you back in time as well..."

Zack shook his head. "No, that was all me, believe it or not. I think Aerith could tell I would do something like that, but the Goddess didn't. Before she sent Seph back, I was thinking that Seph would need help, that even though he's the most powerful SOLDIER ever, he'd need someone else there to help him. The more I thought about it, the more I knew that I needed to help him, so I guess I accidentally came along for the ride as well."

Genesis chuckled. "Only you, Zack Fair, would be unpredictable enough to change the _Goddess's_ plan. But I suppose I should thank you, for both what you have done now and for helping me back in your old future."

Zack smirked. "Genesis Rhapsodos actually thanking me for something! Will wonders never cease?"

The redhead snorted. "Ungrateful wretch."

"You really want to start an insults match, Gen?"

Genesis rolled his eyes, standing up in one smooth motion while Zack did his usual way of getting up. "I believe we should get back to Angeal's house; Mrs. Hewley's making dumbapple pie, I believe."

Zack brightened. "All right! Her cooking's awesome! Not as good as Ma's, but close!" As the Puppy walked away, chattering at a hundred miles an hour about his ma's cooking, Genesis followed with an understanding smile on his lips. He was understanding more and more why Angeal cared about his student so much. The young man had gone through so much yet still managed to keep smiling and laughing. It was a rare person that could do that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sadly, though, their vacation time eventually came to an end. The whole group had really enjoyed it, but they needed to get back to their jobs. After all, they couldn't change Shinra from the inside-out if they weren't physically there, now could they?

Cloud, for one, was glad that Zack was back; the Second Class SOLDIER was pretty much his only friend at Shinra right now, and it had been really tough while he was gone on leave. Zack ruffled Cloud's hair good-naturedly; he knew he had to help Cloud, prepare him as best he could. But hopefully, if the time came that Cloud needed to step up like he had last time, it wouldn't be as hard for him.

Zack, unofficially of course, had taken the blond as a student. Lazard would probably never allow Zack to have an official pupil, saying that "one hyperactive, zero-attention span, puppy-like SOLDIER is enough; we don't need you making a cadet or Third class as destructive as you are!" Zack usually taught Cloud one-on-one; Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth offered to help a little bit with the infantryman's training, but Zack said that until Cloud was a little more confident in himself and less in awe of the Holy Trinity, the blond wouldn't be able to really learn from them. The three strongest SOLDIERs accepted this but left their offer open.

And it wasn't just his skills that the training was helping; Cloud was slowly filling out, no longer as scrawny as he was before Zack took him under his wing, and the blond was also coming out of his shell. No one could remain unsocial with Zack as a friend! Cloud's teachers noticed the difference, that was for sure, and they said a quiet thank-you to Zack Fair during class. Maybe Second Class Fair had picked up some of his own mentor's teaching ability over the years.

Cloud had really improved, so that was when Zack dragged his unofficial student out to karaoke with them and Aerith.

"How do you guys find those songs?" Cloud asked later, when he and Zack were in the gym for some more practice. The Second Class shrugged. "I've been listenin' to songs ever since I was growin' up in Gongaga, but most of the songs I sing during Karaoke Night I started listening to on the radio. You?"

Cloud went a little red. "Same."

Zack laughed. "Don't worry 'bout it, Cloud. Though you missed Sephiroth doing a song, we go as often as we can so hopefully you'll hear the mighty General one of these days."

The blond's blush darkened. "Zack! Stop it!"

Though Cloud didn't have a crush on Sephiroth, he still had a great respect and admiration for the man. Yet even though he respected the General greatly, Cloud didn't want any of them to think that that was the only reason he was hanging out with them. Cloud genuinely liked being around Zack, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth; they were interesting people, especially Genesis.

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it, Spikey. They really enjoyed having you along. Anyway, we need to get back into it! Now, remember what I said about...?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eventually, Cloud did retake the SOLDIER entrance exam, and this time he passed. Zack celebrated with him, dragging Cloud out to a bar. It was just the two of them, since the Holy Trinity had a lot of paperwork to do, but Zack told his student that they all said congratulations. "They know how hard you've worked, and they're glad that you made it in."

Cloud smiled. "Tell them I really appreciate it."

Zack grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I think we all know what we need to do next."

Silence fell over the group of four in Genesis's apartment. Zack looked faintly sick, and Sephiroth was clenching the arms of the chair so hard that Angeal was surprised they hadn't snapped off by now. Genesis looked apprehensive, tossing his hair nervously.

" _Jenova_."

All of them were slightly worried by the sheer _hatred_ in the Puppy's voice. Only Hojo had ever gotten close, but the scientist hadn't done nearly as many horrific deeds as the Calamity from the Skies.

"We need to destroy her," Sephiroth said at last. "But I should not even go near the reactor."

Zack shook his head. "No, that would be a really bad idea. But..." the Puppy thought hard, there was something else that was really important in Nibelheim... "Oh yeah! Seph, I think you should find Vincent Valentine!"

Angeal's eyebrows shot up. "The Turk that was lost around twenty years ago?"

Zack nodded. "He's trapped underneath the Shinra mansion in Nibelheim. Cloud and the rest of AVALANCHE found him when they went there, you know, back in the old future, but I think he could be a big help. Plus, Seph..."

Sephiroth nodded. Then, seeing Angeal and Genesis's confusion, he said, "Vincent Valentine is my father."

Genesis's mouth fell open. "!"

"Sephiroth's mom is a scientist named Lucrecia Crescent," Zack said. "She's sealed up in the mountains in Nibelheim. I don't know whether she sealed herself in their or what. But Vincent and Lucrecia had an affair, and that's when Sephiroth was..." Zack waved his hands, obviously not willing to actually say it. "Well, Hojo shot him and to save his life, Lucrecia implanted Chaos into him, another of the Planet's WEAPONs. He's still there, underneath the mansion."

"Is he aware that Sephiroth is his son?" Angeal asked.

Zack shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe, maybe not. Lucrecia knew, though. I met her in the Lifestream, and that's when she told us."

"You know, I actually saw him," the Puppy said. When Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis looked at him, Zack elaborated. "while we were in Nibelheim, after Sephiroth shut himself in the records room, I actually went into the coffin room and I opened his. I'd been hearing groaning noises and it really creeped me out; if I'd woken him up, maybe I could've stopped this..."

"You don't know that, Zack," Sephiroth said. "I might not have listened. I might have tried to kill him if he said I was his son."

Genesis stood. "Well, I guess we should start preparing for the journey to Nibelheim. Goddess knows Sephiroth needs a proper parental figure in his life..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The residents of Nibelheim had been sending in requests for some SOLDIERs to come and take care of some monsters for a while now, so it gave Sephiroth and Zack the perfect excuse to request going there. Angeal and Genesis were going to go on a separate mission, a short one, nearby, and they'd join Sephiroth and Zack when they were done. Cloud would be going as well since he was a former resident of the small village, and he was looking forward to it. Tifa and his mother were waiting there, and he could actually tell them that he'd kept his word.

The trip was boring and full of tension, since both Sephiroth and Zack couldn't help but think about what had happened there the last time they both had gone to that village. Cloud noticed, though he didn't know exactly why they were so tense, and mostly kept silent. Zack didn't have the drive to do anything other than sit in the vehicle, even though normally he'd at least be doing his squats.

Their arrival in Nibelheim wasn't that huge to Cloud, since he was just glad to be home, but Zack felt a sense of relief. It was almost amazing to be here in the real town, not the fake that Shinra had created. Sephiroth couldn't help but flinch when he first stepped foot there. The screams and pleading s of the villagers he'd slaughtered seemed to echo in his mind.

"Hey, you doing okay?"

Sephiroth gave a small smile. "Yes, Zack. It's just... a little difficult right now. But so far I can't hear Jenova, so that's good."

"Um, the inn isn't all that good, so I think we'll have to stay at my house..." Cloud said. "I hope you guys don't mind."

Zack shook his head. "Why would it, Spikey? I'd really like to meet your mom!"

Sephiroth didn't raise any objections, just letting the two Commanders know where they'd be staying over the PHS, so Cloud led them over to where his house was, on the edge of town. "The villagers don't like Ma or me," the blond explained. "Ma's not married, so they think of me as a bastard and Ma as a whore. Tifa was the only one I was even remotely friendly with growing up, even if she didn't try to stop the bullies."

Tifa and Claudia Strife were at the table talking when the SOLDIERs came in, and Cloud's mother stood up to give her son a hug. "Cloud! Oh, baby boy, I've missed you!"

Cloud returned the hug, smiling widely. "Hi, Ma. Hi, Tifa."

Tifa planted her hands on her hips, grinning. "So I'm only a second thought, huh Cloud?" she teased. She'd really changed from when they were kids, Cloud noticed. Her hair was to her waist now, tied into a ponytail at the end. She wore a short white shirt that exposed her midriff, a black miniskirt, and she had some red gloves on her hands.

"Wow, what's with the outfit, Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"I started some martial arts training, and I started wearing this," Tifa said. There were white teardrop earrings dangling from her earlobes, and they really seemed to be her kind of jewelry.

Sephiroth looked at her. She seemed so similar to how she was when Tifa had been part of AVALANCHE, apart from bearing him hatred for the destruction of her hometown. Strange, but he had never noticed how stunning she was until just then...

Zack looked at Sephiroth, who was looking directly at Tifa, and stifled a snigger. Seems like the mighty General was in _love_! Oh, Genesis was going to have a field day with this!

"And who are your guests, Cloud?" Claudia asked.

"Oh! Um, this is Zack Fair, SOLDIER Second Class and Angeal Hewley's student, and this is General Sephiroth, SOLDIER First Class."

Sephiroth took Tifa's hand and kissed the back of it, taking a leaf out of Genesis's book. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lockhart, Mrs. Strife." Tifa blushed while Claudia snorted, waving a hand. "You can call me Claudia, Mr. Sephiroth. It doesn't bother me any."

Tifa really looked at Sephiroth. He was undeniably very handsome, but he seemed to be more than that, as well. He was like a complex puzzle to her, and even though Tifa usually didn't like puzzles, she thought she'd enjoy getting to know him better.

 **Whew! Longest chapter I have EVER typed, so I hope you guys like it. Tifa and Seph finally meet, and I think Sephy has a crush! Of course, we all knew that was gonna happen, so no surprises there. Next chapter is when Jenova enters, and you're gonna have to wait and see how that goes. I have a couple of ideas but nothing solid yet.**

 **Remember, reviews make me very happy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Heh. You guys all really liked the longer-than-average chapter last time, so I'm glad! Maybe I can get a similar length this time, huh? By the way, since no one else bothered to comment, I've made my decision on the pairings: Cloud will be paired with Cissnei (I was really tempted to pair him with Yuffie, but I wanted Cloud x Cissnei more), and Genesis and Angeal will be paired with OFCs. In fact, you might be able to tell who I based one off of...**

 **By the way, this chapter's title (I thought it needed a title because it's so important) comes from the Imagine Dragons song. In fact, during most of this chapter, I was listening to that song as I typed it up. Fits, doesn't it?**

Chapter Seven

Despite Zack's burning desire to just run up to the reactor and gut the sick alien bitch, he knew that he needed to wait for Angeal and Genesis to get to Nibelheim. Something could still go wrong, and neither Zack nor Sephiroth were sure whether the Silver General could resist his "mother" if she called out to him (clawing her way into his mind, shredding his defenses) for help.

Instead, what the two First Class SOLDIERs (though Zack only remembered being one) did was go to the Shinra Manor, located on the outskirts of Nibelheim. Zack was, admittedly, nervous, but not half as much as Sephiroth. Oh, it wasn't easy to see if you didn't really know him, but this was _Zack Fair_. The guy who stuck by Sephiroth's side even after Genesis and Angeal fled and twisted a knife in the General's back, the one who stubbornly refused to take no for an answer when trying to break down Sephiroth's iron defences, the one who had _never_ blamed his commanding officer, even after the man went insane and nearly killed not only him but Cloud as well. Zack knew Sephiroth very well.

Sephiroth still walked with grace and deadly precision, but the (before now) unshakable confidence in himself and his own power was no longer so secure. Sephiroth no doubt had been hearing the screams of the villagers as he slaughtered them all on Masamune as he walked through the undestroyed town, and this mansion they were walking toward was the place where he had snapped. Those walls had been the only witness to the man Zack respected as much as _Angeal_ (though for different reasons) _breaking_ and _warping_ into someone he couldn't recognize.

"Hey, Seph," Zack called. Sephiroth didn't stop walking, but the slightly raised silver eyebrow was proof that the man was listening. "This time, if I say that you need to get out of the room and eat something before you kill yourself, will you listen?"

Sephiroth did stop then. He looked Zack in the eyes, and he saw. Zack was _scared_. Not for himself, the Puppy was never scared for himself unless you counted when he died on that clifftop, but he was honestly afraid of losing Sephiroth to madness again and failing to stop him. Failing to _help_ the man that had also become like a father-figure to him.

"...Yes, Zack."

That simple, two-word reply made Zack's face light up with genuine happiness, and both of them felt a little lighter and less haunted as they walked on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zack sneezed as they entered the building; it was incredibly dusty, not that they were surprised, but it really irritated their Mako-enhanced senses.

"I'll go to the basement," Zack said quietly. Seeing Sephiroth's mild surprise, the Puppy explained. "Even though most of it is _Hojo's_ lies and manipulations, there might be things from your Ma or other scientists that weren't total crackpots. I'll save them for you and burn everything else. Promise."

After saying that, Zack disappeared into the basement, leaving Sephiroth alone for the moment. He took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for maybe his most nerve-wracking mission yet: waking Vincent Valentine. Who might not even know that he was the Silver General's father. For Gaia's sake, would the man even _want_ a son as damaged as him?

Sephiroth shook his head firmly. He couldn't distract himself with such thoughts. He could only wake Vincent Valentine and let the cards fall where they may.

He shook his head again and proceeded into the bowels of the mansion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sephiroth kept a tight grip on Masamune as he descended into the darkness of Shinra Mansion. The steps were creaky and almost all rotted through; there were several times where the Silver General had to jump down a couple of steps to avoid a nasty fall. And the aura the entire place had unsettled Sephiroth quite a bit, though he had learned to hide his emotions quite well in the labs.

There were plenty of monsters in the mansion, strong but not a danger to the strongest SOLDIER. But when he had finally managed to find the coffin room, again he hesitated. Damn his insecurities, he was supposed to be better than this! Unbidden, an image of Zack popped into Sephiroth's mind. Not the usual optimistic, hyperactive SOLDIER: this image was from when Angeal had just been killed, by Zack's own hands. Despite what Sephiroth may have seemed at the time, he had been quite worried. Zack had been listless, _broken_. The boy hadn't screamed, hadn't cried after that first moment right at Angeal's death, hadn't thrown things. Zack had just been so empty it was painful.

But despite all their fears and concerns, SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair had managed to pick himself back up and continue living. The Puppy, who had received such _horrific_ scars at such a young age, managed to, if not heal, piece himself back together and keep going, even when the easier thing to do would be give up and let the sorrow and grief over Angeal to consume him.

If Zack could endure so much, all the way up to his death on that lonely clifftop, Sephiroth could make it through this meeting with his father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Coffin Room wasn't too different from the rest of the mansion; it was still gloomy and depressing, with dark shadows and the awful groaning noises Zack had mentioned coming from one of the coffins. Sephiroth nearly shivered in discomfort.

The coffin that held Vincent Valentine was locked, and Sephiroth didn't have a key, but locks had never stopped the Silver General before. Carefully positioning Masamune, a single swipe of the sword had the lock neatly cut in two. With a soft grunt and a bit of a heave (that coffin lid was heavier than he'd thought), the lid hit the dusty floor with a solid _thud_.

Vincent Valentine rested in the coffin as if dead, perfectly still and almost unearthly pale. Looking closely at the ex-Turk now, Sephiroth could hardly believe that people had once thought he was Hojo's son. Hojo and Sephiroth looked nothing alike (and despite what some people might say, Lucretia Crescent's genes would not explain how Sephiroth got such good looks) while if you put Vincent and Sephiroth side-by-side, there would be no doubt they were related somehow.

"Who dares disturb my rest?" a voice rasped. "Leave, and let me return to my solitude."

Vincent's hand grasped the lid of the coffin and made to put it back in place, but Sephiroth gripped the man's wrist. "I never knew a Turk could be such a coward. You hide and cower in a prison of stone and darkness while the company you once worked for ruins uncountable lives? If you truly want to 'repent for your sins', get out of the coffin and _do something_ ," he hissed.

Vincent's red eyes sparked with anger at the accusations, but when he saw Sephiroth's face, the anger was replaced by confusion. "You..?"

"I am Sephiroth, General of the SOLDIER program."

Vincent sat up and jumped out of the coffin without effort. Then he peered closely into the Silver General's face. "How long...?"

"Around twenty years," Sephiroth replied easily. "You've missed quite a bit, _Vincent Valentine_." Vincent's eyes snapped up to meet Sephiroth's and Vincent opened his mouth to ask another question. However, the General beat him to it. "I'll tell you everything I can, but at a later time. My Lieutenant and friend Zack is upstairs looking through scientific reports, and I'll be very surprised if he can make it through them without burning this place to the ground."

Vincent definitely looked curious, but he followed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Sephiroth had suspected, Zack was reading his way through the reports Hojo had written about the different experiments and the numerous failures, and judging by how shaky his hands were, Fair was minutes away from snapping and burning the mansion to ashes. Sephiroth called out to Zack softly, trying not to startle Zack too badly. "Zack."

Zack snapped his head up, and Sephiroth's breath caught. Zack's blue eyes were glowing as bright as a star, and he was taking deep breaths to try and keep himself in some semblance of control. His sword was out in another room, which showed some good sense on Zack's part. "Seph," Zack said. He threw the papers down on the floor, fingers flexing. "If that slimy asshole wasn't already dead, I'd be on my way to kill him. He experimented on _children!_ _Unborn children!_ He-none of them- cared about the lives they were destroying! If one of them died, _who cared, they were just DATA!_ " With that, Zack's temper, so much worse than Genesis's or Sephiroth's when finally unleashed, snapped like a frail, brittle twig. Using his strength, Zack punched the nearest wall so hard that the wall crumbled into dust.

Sephiroth knew that Zack's temper wasn't through yet and that this could turn south very quickly, but the General walked up to the Second Class and held onto his shoulder. "Zack. You need to calm down." Zack looked at him sharply, but the Silver General refused to look away. He needed Zack to know that he was very serious about this. Finally, after what seemed to be a very long time, the Puppy nodded, fists still clenched so tightly the knuckles were white.

"Most of this-it's sickening to read," Zack said. He rubbed a hand down his face. "The sooner we can burn this place to ashes, the better." Then he turned to Vincent, extending a hand and giving a small grin. "Hiya, I'm Zack, Zack Fair. Nice to meet you, Vincent Valentine."

Again someone who shouldn't have any knowledge of him knew his name, Vincent thought. It was intriguing but also worrying.

"I got a call from Angeal," the Second Class SOLDIER said. "He and Genesis should be here either tomorrow or the day after. Then we can get the rest of this done and over with." Sephiroth nodded.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Vincent asked softly, though he was getting impatient. Zack and Sephiroth exchanged a glance before the Puppy ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Basically, we're here so that Seph could get you out of here and destroy Jenova up in the reactor."

Sephiroth snorted into one gloved hand at the look on Vincent's face. And then Zack outright laughed, which set Sephiroth off. Both of them laughed for a good five to ten minutes, while Vincent simply gaped. Were these men completely mad?!

"Ha ha... sorry, Vincent, but that look on your face...!" Zack let out another cackle before becoming more serious. "But I'm completely serious. We know exactly what Shinra has done, what _Jenova_ has done, and we're not gonna stand for it."

Sephiroth nodded. "Not only that, but... we have seen what happens if we had done nothing, and it was the worst of nightmares." He cleared his throat and told Vincent the basics of what had happened in the old future, himself being sent back in time to fix things, and the changes that had happened since then. "I know what Jenova can and will gladly do to me if I go up to that reactor, so we will have to wait until Genesis and Angeal arrive to make our move."

Vincent was silent. This was a lot to take in all at once, and it was just the bare basics. There was so much that they were holding back; who exactly was Cloud? Why was he so important to Zack? What caused Genesis Rhapsodos's degradation? And what happened to Angeal Hewley? How exactly did he himself know Cloud Strife? But those questions could wait. This was much more important.

"I am unsure if Jenova could control me as well," Vincent finally said. "But I am unwilling to test it. You are certain that your friends will not be affected?"

Zack laughed. "Nah, Aerith fixed that a while ago! All the Jenova cells in 'Geal, Genesis, and Seph are gone."

Vincent gave a single nod. He could tell that the young Lieutenant (was he still a Lieutenant or was that only in the not-future that he had been told about?) was telling the truth and so left the subject alone.

"We should head back to Cloud's house," Zack said. "He knew we were comin' here, but he didn't like havin' to stay behind." Sephiroth nodded, and since Vincent didn't have any objections, they decided to leave the mansion and head back into the village. (They'd burn the mansion once Genesis arrived; he was their Materia expert and would know the best way of destroying the mansion while leaving the town and surrounding areas intact.)

Tifa was there, talking with Claudia, but the two women stopped their conversation and looked at the men when they entered. Tifa smiled. "You're back!"

Claudia wiped her hands clean on a soft cloth. "Cloud's in his room; I'll go tell him you all are back." When she left, Tifa asked, "Who's this?"

"My name is Vincent," the ex-Turk said, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

Tifa nodded, looking a little bit wary of the dark-haired man. "I'm Tifa. It's nice to meet you." Vincent only nodded, and the room was silent for a few seconds until Cloud and Claudia came in, Cloud looking anxious.

"Zack! You're back!" the blond said in relief, looking his friend over worriedly.

Zack laughed, ruffling the spiky hair fondly. "Yep, and we brought back Vincent Valentine." Cloud looked at their guest and said, "Um... it's nice to meet you, Mr. Valentine."

Vincent blinked his red eyes in surprise. "Just Vincent. Mr. Valentine makes me feel... very old."

Cloud hesitantly nodded, but then said, "Why do you look so much like Sephiroth?"

"..." Vincent's eyes widened as he looked at the Silver General, who simply sighed and leaned against the wall, one fist clenched tightly. He supposed this was when Vincent would find out, but what would he do? Zack, however, stepped in front of Sephiroth, one arm stretched out.

"It's because Sephiroth is your son, Vincent Valentine."

There was no humor in Zack's eyes; his mouth was set in a grim line, and he only looked at the stunned ex-Turk. Sephiroth and Vincent looked at each other, the dark-haired man carefully looking over the Silver General and coming to the only conclusion he could. There were too many similarities to be dismissed, both to himself and Lucrecia. "Another person I failed," Vincent murmured softly, flicking a stray piece of black hair out of his face.

Zack snorted, getting looks of surprise from everyone in the room. "At least you tried," Zack said. "You tried to stop Hojo, right? That's why he shot you and why Lucrecia fused you with Chaos to save your life. You could've just taken the easy way out and said nothing. You did a pretty brave thing, sticking up for them like that." Vincent just couldn't speak, mouth hanging slightly open. Was that really what Zack Fair thought? Suddenly the ex-Turk knew why the man was admired by so many.

Sephiroth laughed softly at the look on Vincent's face; Zack had always managed to surprise them, no matter what time they were in. He had to wonder what might have happened if Zack had never decided to join SOLDIER and instead stayed in Gongaga. (The few possibilities that popped into his head made him shudder.)

Claudia cleared her throat softly, changing the subject. "Will Mr. Rhapsodos and Mr. Hewley be fine with sleeping out here?" she asked. "I believe there is some room in Cloud's old room for three or four."

Zack nodded. "I know Angeal won't mind. And I think Genesis will be fine with it until we leave." Sephiroth nodded in agreement. "Vincent... where are you going to sleep?" Vincent waved a hand. "I'll find a spot."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sephiroth breathed out, the misty vapor curling lazily into the sky. It was bitterly cold at night, but the Silver General found it helped clear his head. Zack and Vincent were still inside with Cloud and his mother, enjoying themselves before finishing what they came here for tomorrow. There was a slight creak that came from the door and Sephiroth tilted his head. "I'm surprised you're not inside talking with them."

Tifa crossed her arms, eyes trained on the General's back. "I was worried about you."

Sephiroth turned to face her, green eyes curious. "Why?"

The young woman shrugged. "You seemed... uneasy around Vincent. Like you don't know how to act or what to say around him."

"That's because I don't," the Silver General admitted. "He's my father, but he didn't even know until now. And... I'm not sure how to be a son."

Tifa looked straight at Sephiroth, holding his gaze. "No one knows right away. You'll learn. But I think the two of you should give this a chance; it might be what the two of you need." She put one of her hands on top of his, grasping it tightly.

Sephiroth looked out at Nibelheim and the mountains surrounding it, the snow falling lazily through the air, carried by the wind, and a song rose unbidden to his lips.

 _Just close your eyes_

 _The sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be_

 _Safe and Sound..._


End file.
